Power Button Damage Effects
What Kinds of Damage are there? - Explosions (Bombs......) - Physical Attacks (Throwing Objects, Punching, Kicking......) - Weapons (Swords, Guns, Bows, Spears......) - Natural Attacks (Lightning, Fire, Water......) Using your Power Button isn't only for your Character's Power Shot like the photo on the right! It's also about damaging your opponent! There are different weapons waiting for use, some characters even can summon lightning when they press their power button, and some even have robots that punch their opponent! Power Button Damage Effects are really good, if you want some extra help sometimes. They can for example Hurt and push the opponent back. They are just part of your Power Shot. The first bunch of Characters don't have any Power Button Damage Effects, they only have a glowing yellow supernova floating beside their body. After Belgium, (Introduced in Update 3.0), the characters have started to develop: changing their appearance, having Damage Attacks after pressing the Power Button, and so on. For a list of all the Power Button Effects, please visit Power Button Effects Here is a list of Damage Attacks and Some Pictures: Belgium When you use Belgium's Power Button, There will be some music notes surrounding him. If you touch the notes, they will injure you. Sometimes they will knock you unconscious.The notes will be gone in 2-4 seconds. You have those precious seconds to damage the opponent. If you use all the notes hurting the opponent there will be no more notes. (Weapons) Pluto When you use Pluto's Power Button, after about 0.5 seconds he will swipe his sword near himself. If the enemy is near the sword it is most likely they will fall unconscious. It is very dangerous and very useful when you are desperate to score more goals. (Weapons) Croatia When you use Croatia's Power Button, he becomes Darth Vader. He also has a Lightsaber, but you don't see it. When he takes it out, if you touch the lightsaber, you will be gone for about 2-4 seconds. It creates open a goal chance nicely. (weapons) Uruguay 1.When you press his Power Button, a large crater will appear. Do NOT go near him when he uses his Power, or you'll be electrified! Or when he uses his Power Shot, you'll be defenseless. 2.Be careful! Uruguay only has 2 deadly missiles to injure the enemy! Uruguay uses his fist to deploy the "Hand Missiles, and they fire straight towards the Opponent. This knocks the opponent a little further back, and is very dangerous. (Weapons) Hungary 1. Everyone who goes near Hungary when he uses his Power Shot is gonna be Electrified. Don't think it's stupid! When he uses his Power Button, you'll be defenceless to block it! 2.Hungary has only 1 golden sword to throw at you, although he can pick it up again. You will be 100% unconscious for 1-3 seconds. It is very useful but too short-lasting. If you are down a few goals, it can help you score a few back. (Weapons) India 1. When you activate India's Power Button, a burst of flame will appear on both sides of him. You'll get burned, and your walk will be reversed. When he uses his Air Shot, you'll be again mixed up with the controls and also very panic-stricken. It is very likely that he will score. 2. India can throw unlimited fire punches at you. It doesn't always turn you unconscious, but it can knock you a little further back. You could take use of this advantage during Sudden Death or in the final few seconds of a game. It is easy to dodge, as the fist doesn't travel that far. (Physical Attacks) Hong Kong 1. A burst of a blue flame will appear, and Hong Kong will step out of the blue flame with his nunchucks. You will be instantly unconscious if you step near that blue flame. DO NOT go near it! 2. Hong Kong will become Bruce Lee, and he will have a pair of nunchucks in his hand. When you get close to him, sometimes he will whack the nunchucks around, making you unconscious. This is very nice when you need some extra goals to extend your lead or chase back your lead. It is one of the best Damage Effects in the game. (Weapons) Ecuador 1. There will be a small blast, and Ecuador will appear with his army suit and night vision goggles. That blast will make you instantly unconscious, and if your'e really close to the blast, you'll spill loads of blood! 2.Ecuador will shoot arrows at the opponent every few seconds. It doesn't make the opponent unconscious, but it makes the opponent go a little further back, closer to his own net. This is very useful when you have a great chance, and you want to make your opponent easier to be unconscious. 3 Arrows will knock you unconscious. (Weapons) Mon-K 1. There will be a small explosion, and you will be most likely unconscious if you are near the blast. 2. Mon-K will blast a big rock at you right after the opponent uses his Power Button. It is almost impossible to dodge. You will be unconscious, and when you are conscious again, Mon-K has a large chance of scoring. (Physical Attacks / Weapons) Czech Republic 1. Czech Republic will disappear, and then he will appear as a Lightning God. If you go near him when he reappears, you will be electrified. 2. A electric line will appear on the ground, and you will be electrified, and not moveable. (Natural Attacks) Nepal 1. His robot will punch the opponent away. Hard. Do not get hit, or it will make you unconscious. The hand is very long, and it is very hard to dodge if you're attacking. (Physical Attacks) Georgia 1. Georgia will blast an orange/yellow barrier at you, and you will be instantly unconscious if you are near it. It is not easy to dodge, and if you want to score, use your ground shot if your opponent is unconscious if he hits the yellow light. 2. Georgia will blast an orange force field towards the opponent. It can't go too far, so you can dodge it. If it hits the opponent, It's a 75% chance unconscious for him! (Natural Attacks) Indonesia 1. Everyone around him will become an ice block. You will be frozen for about 2-3 seconds. You DO NOT want that to happen. 2. Rocks will turn into spikes and grow up to the ground towards the opponent. It is very effective but it doesn't make the opponent unconscious all the time. It is also unblockable, only if you stand behind of the opponent, which is unlikely. (Natural Attacks) Ukraine 1. There will be a blast of Orange Wind swirling around Ukraine's Character, and Lara Croft will step out. If you are close, you will be instantly unconscious for 2-3 seconds, and this helps Ukraine have a better chance of scoring. 2. She will whip the opponent a few times. It is unlikely that the opponent will fall unconscious, but it is very dangerous, and it will deal a lot of damage. (Weapons) Serbia 1. When her Power Button is activated, a tornado will be made and the opponent will be in the air and to get down faster play with the new characters and activate their Power Button and you will automatically be on the ground. 2. She will use the star on her head to blast a light beam towards the opponent. It is impossible to block, but only if you are behind her or beside her, which is unlikely. (Weapons) WatermelBot 1. When his power button is activated, he will be surrounded by energy that can send the opponent flying and make them unconscious. 2. He will spit a watermelon piece at the opponent, pushing them back a little and every third piece will make you unconscious. PumpKill 1. He will explode and transform, the explosion has a lot of range and can knock the opponent out easily. 2. He will open his head and release 2 pumpkin bats that will go up and down, these bats can damage the opponent if they are not dodged. Bulgaria 1. He will transform and a big yellow-orange will surround him, said flame will hurt and knock out the opponent although the range of the explosion is not as big as Pumpkill´s. 2. He will make an enery disk and throw it to the opponent, if the disk hits the opponent, they will be unconscious and sent back to their goal for a short time. Finland 1. He will create an explosion, said explosion sends the opponent flying and has a chance of knocking them out. 2. He will take out a slingshot and shoot birds at the opponent with it, the birds will push back the opponent to the goal and make them unconscious. Honduras 1. He is surrounded by blue energy, if the opponent is close to the energy he/she will be unconscious. 2. He will do a slash foward with his sword, the slash will knock out the opponent. Fiji 1. He gets surrounded by an energy circle, the circle will hurt the opponent and knock them out if they are in the circle for too long. 2. He holds his staff up and releases purple beams, this attack will make the opponent unconscious for 2 seconds (The attack hits full screen, so you can´t dodge it). Madagascar 1. He gets surrounded by an orange flame, said flame will sent the opponent flying and sometimes knock them out. 2. He will throw basket balls at the opponent, the balls will knock out the opponent if the ball hits. Norway 1. Fire will surround him, if the opponent gets hit by the fire, they will have their movement controls reversed and take a lot of damage. 2. He will take out a ray gun that will knock out the opponent if they get hit by the yellow rays the gun makes. Mongolia 1. He will make an explosion that sends the opponent flying and has a chance to knock them out too. 2. He will throw food under the stadium, the food will track the opponent´s last position and attack them. The attack always knocks out the opponent and has a chance of hitting multiple times. The Philippines 1. She will explode, the explosion sends the opponent flying and has a chance to knock them out (depending oh how much damage they recieved). 2. She will spit gum at the opponent, the gum will freeze them in place which creates an easy chance for philippines to score with her power shots. Senegal 1. He will explode but this time the explosion is water, same effects as the philippines. 2. He will throw a fishing stick at the opponent, it is almost impossible to dodge due to the size of the stick Senegal throws, the stick will knock out the opponent briefly. Bolivia 1. He will be surrounded by an energy blast, the blast has a lot of range and will knock out the opponent most of the time and send them flying. 2. He will throw a volley ball to the sky and land on the opponent, the ball tracks the opponent last position. If the ball hits the opponent they will be buried in the ground, which makes scoring simple for bolivia. Silicon Valley 1. He will create a tornado, the tornado has a bit of range and it will send the opponent flying and knock them out. 2. He will throw a golf club at the opponent, if the club hits (and most of the time it will due to his size), the opponent will be unconscious for some time. Boxing TBA Iceland TBA Panama TBA Peru TBA Category:Game Features